I Remember When
by starlightwonder
Summary: Lizzie looks back on memories that she shares with Miranda and Gordo
1. Chapter One

[A/N: Mkay, this story may seem kind of weird, so let me explain. This all takes place inside Lizzie's head, in the form of memories. It kind of jumps from year to year, but always in order, so don't spaz on me or anything. Trust me, it'll all tie together in the end. :) R/R!!]  
  
  
  
  
I'm sitting here tonight, scared out of my mind, and all I can think about is when we were kids. The three of us--Gordo, Miranda, and I--were best friends through our school years. Gordo and I met when we were playing in a sand box. The little boy with curly hair and a Fisher Price camera threw sand at me. I called him stupid, hit him with a shovel, and then said, "My name is Elizabeth Sondra McGuire, and you can be my friend if you want."   
  
"Well MY name is David Zephyr Gordon, but I like Gordo better. I'll be your friend." He smiled, and we've been best friends ever since. Miranda Sanchez moved when we were in the second grade, and we immediately befriended her. The three of us shared everything together, through the rest of elementary, then middle school, high school, and finally college. Now the two most important people are out there waiting for me, and I'm sitting here on a chair that's probably more expensive than my whole apartment, worrying if I'm going to trip and fall when I walk out the door.   
  
I turn to look in the mirror and my mind flashes back to my 7th grade picture day.  
  
"Mom! I can't find my top!" I frantically searched through my closet, searching for the outift I had picked out the night before. "MOM! It's picture day and I HAVE to wear this outfit!!!" I heard my mothers sandals come clacking up the stairs and her blonde head peeked through the door.  
  
"Lizzie, I thought we agreed that you would wear the sweater that your grandmother made you!" She walked over to my closet and pulled out the most hideous article of clothing I own. She held it up, raised an eyebrow, and told me that my grandmother expected to get a copy of my school picture, me wearing this maroon sweater with a fluffy unicorn on the front. The frilly sleeves and collar almost made me puke.   
  
"Mom, are you insane? I CANNOT, repeat, CANNOT wear this to school! Do you understand the importance of today? It's PICTURE DAY!" I stared at her in 13 year old disbelief--the sweater that my 87 year old grandmother knitted could wait until Christmas! She handed me the sweater and walked out of my bedroom, head held high.   
  
Thirty minutes later I met Miranda and Gordo at the bus stop. They both shared the same look of disbelief that I had show my mother a half hour ago. "Uh...Lizzie...did you get dressed with your EYES closed this morning? Do you know WHAT you are wearing?" Miranda stared at me, open-mouthed. She was so lucky, I thought, because she had the perfect outfit, and her parents didn't make her wear some dorky sweater.   
  
"My mother made me wear this, something to do with my grandmother." I rolled my eyes as the bus pulled up to the stop. Oh no, here it comes. Ridicule--my worst enemy--from every confidence deprived seventh grader seated on the bus.   
  
"Does she know what she's got on?"  
  
"I used to have a stuffed animal that looks like the one on her sweater!"  
  
"I wonder if she remembered that it's picture day today?"  
  
I could have cried. I walked into school with my head hung down. I was busy trying to find my way to my locker without having to actually look up when Miranda grabbed my arm and pointed straight ahead of us. Kate Sanders, our ex-bestfriend, stood there, one manicured hand on her purse strap and the other one facing us, fingers spread. "Oh. My. Gosh. I KNOW that you are NOT wearing MY outfit!" I took a closer look and realized that Kate and Miranda had on the same red shirt and zebra print skirt. And I thought my sweater was bad.  
  
While Kate and Miranda duled it out, Gordo pulled me aside. "Look, I've got the soultion to your picture problem." He twirled the combonation lock on a top locker and pulled it open, and inside I saw my salvation. It held shirts, hair ties, headbands, everything that would give me a perfect picture without having to suffer through utter humuliation. I changed into a sleeveless, white, button up tee-shirt and got positive reactions from everyone. I shoved the sweater into the bottom of my backpack, planning to forget all about it.  
  
The day came and went, 7th period and the picture sessions steadily coming up. All day Miranda recieved malicious looks from Kate, and we should have guessed that she was planning something evil and Kate-ish. Nothing happened, though, and I thought Miranda was getting off free until 6th period art. It started out as an innocent sit-there-and-act-like-we're-paying-attention type thing, when I noticed Kate whispering in Randall Croftman's ear. Now, Randall Croftman was the type of person to be Kate's stooge..which is exactly what he was. Grabbing a green paint can from the supply closet, he headed towards Miranda. I knew what he was going to do, and I risked my perfect picture outfit for my best friend. Before Randall had the chance to throw paint on Miranda, I jumped in front of the can and got paint splattered all over my white shirt, and, luckily enough, all over Kate.   
  
Miranda's picture turned out great. I realized that my friends love me for who I am, not for what my picture looks like, so I took my picture covered in green paint and holding up my grandmother's sweater. Kate, of course, was infurated, and her picture turned out horrible, which was a victory on our part. I got grounded as soon as I walked into the door, but the lesson I learned was well worth it.  
  
I saw the relfection of the door opening in the mirror. I turned and saw my father, who walked in. "Lizzie...I'm speechless. You're so grown up..." He looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Are you ready?" I swallowed, smoothed my hair, and nodded. My dad smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it and we walked out the door.  
  
  
  
[A/N-Whee!] 


	2. Chapter Two

[A/N: I just love new stories. ^_^ Okay, on a more serious note, I know that I exaggerated some things in the first chapter, such as Gammy McGuire being 87 when she's 61 and skimping out on Gordo's tough guy image thing. The point of it was really supposed to be Miranda and Lizzie, so hopefully I got that across well.]  
  
  
  
Trying my hardest not to fall all over myself, I walk outside of my little room hand-in-hand with my father. My little brother, Matt, all grown up now, is standing there, smiling. "Hey, Lizzie. You look beautiful." The young man that was once my bratty little brother kissed my cheek and smiled. Looking at his still boyish face made me think back to our babysitting mishap.  
  
"Sam, I've got bad news. Our babysitter was just on the phone, and she had to cancel. We have to cancel our plans for Friday night." My mom and dad had this big dinner planned, and they were so looking forward to spending an evening without Matt and me fighting all the time. Not that them being gone would stop us from fighting, but at least they wouldn't have to hear us.   
  
When I heard my mom tell my dad that they couldn't go out on Friday, I saw my chance. I knew I was responsible enough to take care of Matt by myself, and I told my parents so. They looked at me with the "should-we-tell-her-no-or-let-her-teach-herself-the-lesson" look, and after hesitating for about a second, gave me a flat out NO. I begged and pleaded, promising her that I wouldn't fight with my brother, and that I could get Miranda and Gordo to come over and help me. I pointed out the fact that having three 13-year olds and a 1o-year old was like having a grandmother hanging around, and after all my persuasion, they finally give in. I wanted so badly to impress my mom and dad with my responsibility, even though I should have known that something would have gone wrong.  
  
When my mom and dad left on that Friday night, my mom kept warning me about different things in the house that could hurt, and where the emergency numbers are. "Mom, I've only lived here my whole life. Don't you two have 7:30 reservations?"  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. McGuire, you better get going if you're gonna make it in time!" Miranda and Gordo had shown up, walking in the door around my parents. My mom looked from Miranda to me and then to Matt. She sighed and told me to be careful, then after what seemed like an eternity of just staring at me, she finally turned around and walked down to the car. I closed the door and faced a newfound responsibility, determined to show my parents how grown-up I was.  
  
It seemed like only five minutes after my mom had left that Matt spilled grape juice on our carpet. Miranda and Gordo didn't help me very much with helping me clean up, and of course Matt wasn't following my orders, so I was left to do the job by myself. Matt acted like such a snot when I was cleaning and my two best friends just sat there on the couch. It was then that I started to regret taking on such a responsibility when I wasn't sure if I was ready or not.   
  
After another hour of Matt wrecking havoc in the house and Miranda and Gordo relaxing in the living room, my dad got the bright idea to leave the resturant and come check on us. Of course, knowing my father, he makes noise like an elephant on the porch, causing the four of us to get scared out of our wits. We ended up calling the police, who apprehended my dad lying on the back porch, with a throbbing toe and an aching back. That was the last time I babysat my brother for almost three years.  
  
Once again, I was jolted back to reality when Matt squeezed my hand. His eyes sparkled as he went and took his place, looking almost as nervous as I was. I was so glad that I had him for my younger brother. He had become one of my best friends. That thought made me smile and another memory of Matt and I flashed through my head.  
  
My bratty little brother had just gotten a new magic trick kit, and it seems like it was the one thing that annoyed me more than him. He wouldn't leave me alone while I was pretending to do my homework. In reality, I had Ethan Craft on my mind. He was the popular, good-looking, brainless hunk of the school and I was in love with him. He was going to be at a charity drive in about three hours, and of course that meant mine and Miranda's participation. But how could I think about the important details, like what I would wear or say, when Matt is getting on my last nerve? "And now, the Amazing Matt, will perform a magic trick that needs a volunteer. Ah, you, young lady with the ugly hair, come and help me out!" Matt slaps hand cuffs on my wrists. I look at him with a look that says that he had better get those things off me before I chew through his hand to remove them. He says some hokey magic words, but the cuffs are still there. "Hmm...there must be a slight problem. I'll get the key." I sit there impatiently, waiting for him to find his stupid key. I only had three hours to get ready for Ethan! "Uh-oh..."  
  
Three hours later I'm still handcuffed to Matt, trying my hardest to hide him in a photo booth. I was so upset at him, because this whole thing was his fault, and now I would have to spend the wohle day handcuffed to my immature little brother. Kate Sanders was grabbing up Ethan, and rubbing it in my face every step of the way. I'd lost my chance, and it was all Matt's fault. I swore inside my head that I would never forgive him.  
  
As the day went on, though, I learned a little bit about my brother. He was being terrorized at school by a bully named Heywood. Matt had tried his hardest to avoid him all day, because he didn't want to start trouble, but Heywood trips him and it was just the last straw for me. I tell this little kid off for doing all these things to my brother, and he left us alone. Matt was surprised, and so was I, because I'd never taken up for him before. "If I I had to spend a day stuck to a dweeby sister, I'm glad it was you." He looked up at me with his huge brown eyes and I realized that the little brother I thought I hated was actually somebody that I couldn't live without.   
  
Kate saw us together and finally figured out my secret. She laughed and taunted me, kind of like an older, girlier version of Heywood. Matt came up with a perfect plan to get back at her. I can't exactly remember the details, it was so long ago, but it ended up with Kate falling into the blue tinted pond at the putt-putt course. By this time, my dad had shown up with the key to the handcuffs, and I was finally free! I ended up with all the glory and Ethan's attention. He invited me out to pizza, but I had to turn him down when I saw Heywood begin to mess with Matt again. Lets just say that Heywood ended up handcuffed to somebody that was less plesant than my little brother.  
  
"Lizzie? Earth to Lizzie? Don't be nervous...you'll do amazing. I know it." I looked at my sweet little brother and smiled. 


	3. Chapter Three

[A/N: Thanks to The Sharminator for clearing that up-I'm going to go ahead and live it as is for the rest of the story. I'll keep that in mind though-thanks again!]  
  
  
  
I take a few shaky steps and get into position. Everybody in front of me turns around and smiles. I catch Miranda's eye, who winks and flashes a huge smile. I wink back, so thankful to have Miranda here with me today. I think back to how she's always been there for me.  
  
We were in seventh grade, and Gordo had skipped out on us. Figuring that it wouldn't be a Monster Movie Marathon without Gordo, we headed to the Digital Bean, where whom do we see but David Gordon? He told us that he was going to spend time with his father. The person he's with isn't his father--it's Brooke Baker. We figured that it had to be a mistake, I mean, seriously, Gordo with a girl? I don't think so. Then we see them kiss. My heart literally fell to the floor. I guess it was then that I realized that I really liked Gordo.   
  
The image of Gordo kissing some girl stayed with me for the rest of that night, and into the next day. He ditched us again at lunch to go help a friend do homework, or so he said. It tore me up inside. After lunch, I overhear Claire Miller talking about how she has to help Brooke get ready for a hot date, and in my mind that didn't equal Gordo. She was two-timing him!  
  
I decided to follow Brooke on her date tonight. I made Miranda come with me, dressed up as a boy, and when we got there, the boy she was there with was Gordo. She wasn't two-timing him...they were really together. It broke my heart. The whole scheme to uncover the scandal I thought was taking place ended up with me and Miranda on the floor in front of Brooke and Gordo, the two of us covered in spaghetti sauce. The look he gave me was burned into my head, and it's made me cry many times since then.   
  
"Miranda, we're so stupid. Why didn't we just let Gordo be happy with Brooke? I mean, I know that it meant him spending more time with her than with us, but we're his best friends, so we should be happy when he's happy, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So then how come I'm so unhappy?" I had been miserable since we left the resturant. Gordo probably didn't even want to talk to me anymore.  
  
"Lizzie, do you like Gordo?" My voice caught in my throat. That was the first--but not the last--time that Miranda had asked me that question. Was it that obvious?  
  
"Um...Well...Uh...See, Miranda, it's like this..." I searched for a reply but failed to come up with any.   
  
"Lizzie, don't worry. I won't tell him, I promise. It hurts me to see you so torn up about all this, it really does. I hope you know that I'm always here for you, if you need somebody to call at three in the morning, or if you need a shoulder to cry on. You've been there for me more times than I can remember, and I'll always be there for you, too. You're my best friend, Lizzie McGuire, and I'm not going to let you down, okay?"  
  
After hearing Miranda say all of this, I burst into tears. I couldn't help it anymore. She was such a great friend to me. That night would be one of the many that she was there for me. Despite all our good times, though, we've also had our share of the bad ones.   
  
"And Miranda, he's soooo sweet, look at this ring he gave me!" It was probably about the fiftieth time I said that, but I couldn't help it. I had my first boyfriend! He was my paper boy, Ronny Jacobs. He was cute, sweet, funny, smart, had a job, and he played guitar. He was all I could talk about. I didn't take into consideration the feelings of my best friends.  
  
"Lizzie, you're going insane over this guy." I doubt that Miranda meant that as anything mean, but for some reason something inside me snapped.  
  
"You're just jealous because you've never had a boyfriend, and now you're mad because I spend more time with Ronny than I spend with YOU." I was so surprised at myself! How could I have said something like that to my best friend? She would never forgive me now, and my heart dropped.  
  
Ronny broke up with me three days later. Gordo found me crying in the library. I ended up spilling out the whole story. The fact that Ronny had broken up with me didn't really hurt me as bad as the fact that Miranda and I were fighting. I felt so horrible about the things that I had said to her--Why was I such a horrible person?  
  
"Lizzie. Lizzie! Snap out of it! I've gotta get back into position!" I looked up and into Miranda's eyes. She smiled at me, gave me a quick hug, and whispered in my ear, "You'll do fabulous!" So many people told me during my high school years that my friends would change, and the person you trusted with your life would become somebody you never talked to. How wrong they were when it came to me and Miranda. 


	4. Chapter Four

Watching Miranda rush back into place, the natural spring in her step, a thoundsand more memories flashed through my head.  
  
"No, no no, it's Britney, J-Lo, then Janet!" Miranda and I were rehersing for a music video Gordo was shooting. "Food!" We were both distracted from our rehersal when Gordo comes waltzing in, holding a big tray of snacks. Miranda and I munch down, ignoring stupid comment from Gordo about how much we eat. Little did either of us know that his comments would turn Miranda on a crazed-diet spree.  
  
The next day at school, Gordo showed us stills from the shoot he took the day before. Miranda catches a glance at a great picture of her and freaks out, asking us why we never told her that she had six chins. "Uh...because you only have one?"  
  
When Miranda didn't eat lunch that day, it kind of unnerved me. I mean, Miranda's not one to skip a meal, and what with her earlier outburst, I was beginning to worry a little bit. She left when I asked her why she wasn't eating, saying something about a paper cut. That day at my house, she kind of fainted, saying that she probably just ate something bad and that she had a big lunch. She lied to my mother-I knew something was wrong. Gordo was no help. He told me to do the one thing that I didn't want to--talk to Miranda about it. I asked my mom her advice. She told me to do the one thing I dreaded most--talking to Miranda about it.  
  
A couple of days later I tried to ask Miranda what was going on. My good intentions blew up in my face, becaues she just yelled at me and told me to mind my own business. I felt so horrible--this was when my best friend needed me the most and I was letting her down. It hurt me to see her this way. I didn't know what else to do--back to Mom.  
  
My mom told me to try and talk to Miranda once more, and if it didn't work, she'd go with me to talk to Miranda's parents. I didn't want that, because I thought Miranda would view me as a backstabber. I agreed, however, and the video shoot for Saturday came up. I didn't know what I was going to do if Miranda showed up. I wasn't even sure if she would--but she did--and I managed to get it all out of her.  
  
She felt like eating was the only thing she had control over. Her grades, her parents expectations, and everything else that comes with being a teenager was piled up upon her shoulders, and she felt so alone. I told her that I felt alone every day of my life, and that's why I turn to my friends--her and Gordo. She smiled, and I knew in that moment how grateful she was to have us.   
  
When Gordo had finished his video, we all settled down at my house to watch it. I was very impressed with his skills--I had no idea that he was capable of that much. Miranda was shocked when it was over. "Did you see me?"  
  
"Yes, Miranda, you looked good!"  
  
She looked over at me. "No, you looked good, I looked GREAT!" She cracked a huge smile. She was back to her old self. "Can we watch it again? Can I get copies?"  
  
  
More and more and more memories flooded through my mind. The Mexican gameshow, our visit to the Aaron Carter set, our school-girl crush for our old English teacher, Mr. Keith. After cycling through junior high school memories I come across the high school ones, then college. Our first football game, Miranda's first boyfriend, her first kiss, homecoming, prom night, graduation, moving out, sharing a dorm room. We were so young then--and come to think of it, in 10 years we'll look back on today and think the same exact thing. And we'll laugh, and smile, and remember things that I can't remember now. Why was I the lucky one in second grade--why did Miranda pick me to be her best friend? What did I do to deserve her in my life?  
  
I could have stood there for years, my head tilted to one side like it always is when I'm thinking, running through memory after memory of my childhood. Luckily, Miranda snapped me back to reality, just liked she's done so many times before. "Get your act together, Lizzie! We're about to start!"  
  
I smiled to myself. I'd never get my act together...not without Miranda pushing the pieces into place. 


	5. Chapter Five

The doors opened and I hear the music, somewhere in the background. Suddenly, my knees are shaking, my heart is pounding, and it feels like I'm going to pass out. Everybody in front of me proceeds forward, and then it's my turn.   
  
  
  
I walk up, looking at the familiar faces in the crowd. Kate Saunders, my high school rival, is grinning from ear to ear. I never would have expected to see her here when I was fifteen. It seemed like we'd hate each other forever.   
  
  
  
Oh. My. Gosh. I remember those three little words running through my head about a thounsand times in one instant. I thought that it had been bad enough having to get stuck on the spring dance committe with Kate, but my day just got a lot worse. Kate just broke the statue of our school's first principal! Cornelious Rendalton's head lay on the floor, in what seemed like a hundred pieces.  
  
  
  
"Kate! Oh my gosh! What are we gonna do? Do you realize how mad Mr. Tweedy is going to be at us?"  
  
  
  
"Whatever! It's a bird toilet and it's interfering with my romance vibe!" Kate had this 'wonderful' idea about the theme for the spring dance being "Paris in the Spring." Too bad for Princess Kate, who had to have everything her say, but there wasn't enough money in the dance committee for a theme as outlandish as that. She clanked off, her high heels clicking, leaving me with the shattered bust of Mr. Rendalton.  
  
  
  
"Woah, Lizzie, what happened?" Gordo and Miranda had come up behind me, both staring wide-eyed at the broken statue. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
  
  
"Wait, Lizzie. I've got an idea!"  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, we looked back at Miranda's idea. She suggested we put the statue back together with chewing gum. Boy, did that flop. We were doomed. The next day at school, Principal Tweedy came over the intercom, announcing that the vandal responsible for the broken bust had better come clean, or the Spring Fling would be cancelled. I was stuck between ratting on Kate, or having the dance ruined. I didn't wait either, especially not the dance being cancelled, because Miranda had a date! In the end, I told Mr. Tweedy that I did it--and he banned me from the dance. I was crushed.  
  
  
  
So there I was, alone on a Friday night with my dorky brother. I still couldn't believe that I had took up for Kate, who was my worst enemy. All of that to save the dance...oh well, it was worth it. If not for me, than for Miranda.   
  
  
  
I was sitting on our couch, feeling sorry for myself and wiping tears from my eyes. I hear the doorbell ring, but don't bother getting up to answer. "Lizzie? I think it's for you!" My mom calls from the front hallway.  
  
  
  
I sigh, get up, and walk to the door. I come face to face with Gordo, followed by Miranda, Ethan, Larry, and practically everybody from school. I was shocked--why was the Spring Fling coming to my house? I looked at Gordo, who was smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "Weren't you going to the dance?"  
  
  
  
"Well, my best friend wasn't going to be there, so why should I go? Besides, I brought mini-donuts!"   
  
  
  
It's safe to say that that night the Spring Fling went the way that I planned it to--leaving Kate in the dust. It didn't soften her up any--why should it?--and she never thanked me for taking the blame. That's Kate for you, though. However, after our junior high graduation, Kate showed a change of heart by covering for me while we were in Rome on a class trip. Since then we've been good friends. Not as good as Miranda and myself, but Kate's been there for me on many different occasions. But even before our trip to Rome, Kate showed a positive, caring side. We were paried up working on a project, and it was just like we had been best friends our whole lives. And when her cheerleader friends abandoned her, I befriended her and gave her back her rightful place as cheerleading captian, even though it meant I was back to eating on the grass.   
  
Kate flew out from New York City for three hours, just so she could be here and share this day with me. It goes to show you that sometimes your worst enemies can turn out to be your best friends. 


	6. Chapter Six

My face scans the crowd surrounding me. Everybody is on their feet-but why? I can't remember...I can't remember anything. From one familiar face to another, my eyes flick back and forth, and they stop upon Ethan Craft. My girlhood fantasy--every 14 year old's dream. He was thick-headed then, and he's thick-headed now. Even so, he's a great guy, and we've had our fair share of memories.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie! Just ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance!" Gordo was looking at me with an exasperated look. I had been gushing on and on about Ethan Craft, the best looking boy at Hillridge Junior High. I had plenty of people telling me that they thought we would make a great couple, but I was too scared to do anything. After much persuasion from Miranda and Gordo, I gather up what courage I have and ask.  
  
  
  
"Uh Lizzie. I think that's cool and all, but I don't like you, like you. I like you, but as a friend. Cool?" Ethan's slow reply hit like a ton of bricks. It hurt so bad to be crushed by somebody that I thought I liked so much. I managed to stutter a reply, then turned back to Gordo and Miranda, feeling like my heart was dropping to my toenails.   
  
  
  
A few days later I was back in action, however, dressed up in '40's garb and handing Ethan a grape soda. We kept him under surveilance for a couple of days, trying to find out what all he was interested in. I hung around, mentioning how odd it was that we had so much in common. After a rather boring converstaion on golf, which happened to be Ethan's favorite sport, I brought up the subject of the Sadie Hawkins dance one more time. I was sure it would work! I mean, come on, the guy had to be crazy for me. We had "so much" in common!!   
  
  
  
I got the same reply. He said he didn't liked me as a girlfriend, just as a friend. What was wrong with me? I thought I was decent looking, and a fairly good person...why wasn't Ethan attracted to me?   
  
  
  
The day that he turned me down a second time was the day of the Sadie Hawkins dance. I spent it at Club Flamingo, a bar my brother ran out of our backyard. Larry Tudgeman had been known to stop by a few times, which could tell you a thing or two about my brother's club. He played the role of the bartender--you know, the type of guy you could spill all your problems too? Thankfully, however, before I could get the words out of my mouth, who should walk in but Gordo and Miranda.  
  
  
  
The piano player that my brother had somehow managed to scrounge up started a new song. I was still feeling kind of sorry for myself, because I didn't get to go to the dance, when I realized...once again, my best friends brought the dance to me. Gordo was rambling on about goose eggs, and how he didn't get any invites to the dance...something in me struck a nerve or something, because suddenly my face felt very hot, and I couldn't keep a smile off my face.   
  
  
  
"So, uh, dance with me." I looked Gordo in his huge brown eyes. He was kind of startled, I could tell, but he accepted. The whole time we shared our slow dance (Matt and Miranda by our side--I'm glad she took pity on him!) I kept thinking that it was Ethan's loss, because I'd rather be here with Gordo than at the Sadie Hawkins with him.  
  
  
  
Of course, I kept up the charade that I was head over heels in love with Ethan for two more years. We had a small relationship during my sophmore year. It was then that I found out that talking to Ethan was like talking to a sack of flour, and rarely did he make me laugh. Needless to say, I ended it, but since then Ethan has become one of my close friends. He caught my eye, and smiled at me. I saw traces of the boy that I was crazy about during my middle school years, and I saw evidence of the man that he was to become.   
  
  
  
There's more to that Ethan Craft than just great hair. 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Deep breaths, Lizzie, deep breaths." I repeat this to myself over and over as I continue my walk down the aisle. So many people are here for me today...it meant so much to me. I looked out to the crowd, scanning more faces, looking for more old friends. I thought I saw a familiar tan and green shirt, but when I looked again, Larry Tudgeman was sitting smashed inbetween people he didn't even know, dressed handsomly and smiling at me. Seeing his big smile was like a time-warp. Suddely, I was back in my 14-year old body, sitting in my old bedroom.   
  
  
  
"Miranda, you'll never believe it. You know how I told you that somebody in my stupid square-dancing class has a crush on me? It's Larry Tudgeman. I asked my mom how to get rid of him, but all she could tell me to do was found out more about him. Ugh, Miranda, what am I gonna do?" I had been carrying on for the longest time to Miranda about Larry Tudgeman liking me. Larry Tudgeman. The boy that's worn the same shirt since the second grade! How much worse could it possibly get?  
  
  
  
"Oh boy. It got a lot worse." I was sitting in my room, staring in the mirror, wondering why I was getting ready to go out on a date with Larry. I couldn't be seen with him! I could hardly imagine the damage it would do to my social status! "He'll show up at my door with greasy hair and that same ugly shirt, and he'll drag me to some weird Star Wars resturant where I have to talk in Wookie!" I was practically in tears! Before I could unleash the floodgates, however, the doorbell rang. I took as long as humanly possible and opened the door to...well, it wasn't what I thought it would be.  
  
  
  
Larry looked very...un-Larry. He was dressed in something other than his usual tan and green, and he didn't look as pale as I thought he was. Maybe I was wrong when I deemed him a nerd. Maybe he would actually be fun to hang out with. As it turns out, he was. Okay, he drug me to a science museum. At the end of our date I felt both good yet horrible inside. I was such a bad person, judging Larry on the way he looked outside. Once I had spent time with him and gotten to know the REAL Tudge, I was happy with what I found out. He was a good guy after all.  
  
  
  
The next day when I got to school, I was greeted with whispers behind binders, points, stares, and laughs. I couldn't understand what was going on, until I realize that Kate told the whole school that Larry and I were an item. Now, not only did the school think that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, Larry thought so, too. How could I ever let him down without crushing him? I didn't know what else to do but play along...so...I played along.   
  
  
  
That night I was on three-way with Miranda and Gordo. We discussed my mini-dilemma, and what I should do to solve it. I wasn't happy with any of their suggestions, because I didn't want to hurt Larry, but I knew that the truth would be better than acting to be interested in him. The next day at school, I told Larry that I didn't think we were right for each other. It was the nicest way I could think of to say it, and I expected Larry to do something as drastic as burst into tears on the spot.   
  
  
  
Surprisingly, he agreed with me. I stood there shocked, my mouth hanging open because of the reaction I'd gotten. I'm sure he saw it as a sign of heartbreak, but I couldn't have been better. Larry must have taken pity on me, because he told me that he thought I was the nicest person he knew. I found out later that he really meant it, even though I thought he was just trying to make me "feel better" at the moment. "Hey Lizzie...what are my chances of getting together with Miranda?"   
  
  
  
I laughed a little as I snapped back into the present. Larry flashed his huge grin again, and gave me the thumbs up. I had many other memories with Larry, including where Gordo and I dressed him up so he would be accepted at Miranda's party. Even though she freaked out when she found out who it was, they grew closer, and eventually started a relationship that's still going strong. He confided in me a few days earlier that he was planning to propose to her, but I had to keep it a secret.   
  
  
  
I'm lucky to have somebody like Larry Tudgeman in my life. He's taught me so many lessons, from not judging people by their outward appearance, to how do say 'hello' in 23 different space languages. I'm glad that Larry never gained popularity by eating worms, because if he had, I wouldn't have discovered a wonderful friend. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Wow. In the ten minutes that I had stepped out of my dressing room, I've relived my high school years. Every moment I can store away in my memory has replayed, and I've remembered every word and every emotion almost as vivid as when they were really happening. My mind, despite all my reminiscing, was still hazy...and then I looked forward. I saw him, standing there, smiling like an idiot. I immediately broke into the same doofy smile, probably blushing as red as I could be.   
  
  
  
He's always been there for me, from the time that he threw sand in my hair, all the way up to our college graduation. I never saw it when I was younger, and I can't understand for the life of me why, but he's always be the person that I've been in love with, underneath my school girl crushes and meaningless relationships.   
  
  
  
I remember the first time we kissed. It was in Rome, during the party that they threw at our hotel. We went up on the roof, and stood in the same spot where I made him promise that we'd find adventures. I still can't describe what I was feeling, or what I was thinking, but it was wonderful. I put my hand on his cheek and brought my lips to his. Short and sweet...but it was like electricity. All he could manage in reply was "Uh...thanks!"   
  
  
  
Many years (and kisses) later, we were graudating high school. We got through it together, with our fair share of relationships, breakups, dances, football games, fights, and unexpected friendships. We had been together since our junior year, and we were accepted to the same college. I can remember asking myself why I never confessed to him how I really felt as soon as I had the chance, or why I always lied to myself when I knew that I was in love with him. I watched him walk across stage as an honor-grad, his curly hair sticking out from underneath the blue cap. He waited for me outside the assembly hall, throwing his arms around me and congratulating me on a job well done. "I couldn't have done it without you," was the only reply I had. The rest of our class barreled through the door, and we shared a victory yell and threw our caps in the air.   
  
  
  
That night was our senior prom, which was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I spent half the night dancing my heart out, feeling absolutely gorgeous, with my hair and makeup done. After the dance was over, he took me out to this huge field, and we just layed there, watching the stars. His heartbeat matched mine, and I remember realizing then that we would be together for the rest of our lives.   
  
  
  
I leaned up and kissed his nose, looking into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "I love you."  
  
  
  
He smiled, and kissed my nose back. "I love you, too, my angel."  
  
  
  
The years flew by after that night. College graduation was tearful yet liberating, finally being free from school after all those years. To celebrate, we went out to dinner. He told me that he was so lucky to have me through all these years, because I was the light of his life and without me, he couldn't have survived. I blushed, and told him that the only reason I survived is because he held my hand the whole way through.   
  
  
  
After dinner, we got back in the car and he started to drive off, without telling me where he was going. We drove for a while, the landscape flying by, and then I noticed that everything seemed so familiar. I had seen all of this before, but I just couldn't place where.  
  
  
  
After about an hour of driving, he stopped the car. He came around the front and opened the door for me, telling me to close my eyes because he had a surprise for me. I closed them, peeking here and there, but I couldn't tell where we were. He suddely stopped, and took both my hands in his. "Open your eyes, Lizzie."  
  
  
  
I opened them and suddenly realized where we were. This was the same spot we had been the night of high school graudation, the same spot where I knew we'd spend the rest of our lives together. It was then that I realized where this was going.   
  
  
  
He fumbled around in his pockets, finally pulling out a white box. He put it in my hands, keeping the lid closed. "Lizzie, you are everything to me. I've loved you since before I knew what love was, and I can't imagine sharing what we've shared with anybody else. You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to dance, and sing, and laugh, and cry, and scream from every rooftop how much I love you. Lizzie, what I'm trying to tell you is that..." He lifted up the lid of the box, and laying there was a heart locket. "...You've got my whole heart." He slipped the chain around my neck, kissing my forehead as he drew back to look me in the eye. "There's something else." He drew back the layer of cotton that the necklace was laying on, and there was a perfect diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
As soon as he spoke these words, tears started running down my face. He slipped the ring on my finger, his hand shaking as much as mine. Then, out of nowhere, a gust of wind comes up and blows his curly hair into his face. He brushed it away, embarassed, and muttered, "I hate my hair."  
  
  
  
"I love it...it's so...it's so perfect and unruly..." I lauged and threw my arms around his neck, repeating the word 'Yes' over and over. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, a huge grin on his face.   
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I was back to the present. I glanced over and saw him grinning the same grin he had on when I told him yes, I'd marry him. He turned to me and slipped the gold band on my finger, his hand shaking just as much as mine. "I do."  
  
  
  
Before I knew it, we were pronounced husband and wife. He lifted my veil and leaned in to kiss me. The whole congregation burst into applause, and I couldn't help but giggle while his lips were on mine.   
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you with Mr. and Mrs. David Gordon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: *tear* I just love marraiges! ;) I'm gonna end it here...the rest I'll leave to your imagination!] 


End file.
